Mon Sugar Daddy
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Theo est l'assistant parfait aux yeux de Peter Hale dont la rigidité en avait fais fuir plus d'un. Jusqu'au jour où Theo commet une simple petite erreur et tout bascule... PWP LEMON


**OS**

 **Pour mon Chat**

 **LEMON - PWP**

 **Possibilité de suite, ça dépendra de vous.**

* * *

Lorsque Peter l'avait rencontré, son utilité ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux, il pensait que comme les autres il allait faire une semaine, peut-être deux, et partirait. Et pourtant, la surprise était au rendez-vous puisque celui qui répondait au nom de Theo était absolument parfait.

Il gérait ses rendez-vous à la perfection, ses petits déjeuners étaient divin, le ménage, le repassage, tout ce qu'il faisait était net et précis comme il aimait, et Peter Hale était enfin aux anges. Sa vie était à présent réglé comme une horloge anglaise, et le jeune homme ne cessait de le surprendre. Parfois il voulait lui dire de faire quelque chose avant de s'apercevoir que c'était déjà fais, il lui demandait des choses qu'un autre être humain lambda ne comprendrait pas, mais lui comprenait ! C'est bien simple, il avait l'impression d'être Meryl Streep dans _Le diable s'habille en prada_ , à part qu'il avait trouvé l'assistante idéale. Enfin, assistant dans son cas.

Et, comble de bonheur pour lui, Theo était aussi beau que perfectionniste. Parfois il regrettait même de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps dans la même pièce tellement il avait envie de le mâter. Il avait l'habitude de faire passer son travail avant toute chose, que son attention soit reporté sur son homme à tout faire n'était pas dans ses projets, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Jusqu'à ce matin-là, paraissant tout aussi banal que d'habitude au premier abord, Peter put tout de même constater quelque chose de peu habituel.

\- Theo ? Le jeune homme arriva dans la salle à manger.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Il semble que tu as oublié l'œuf dans mon sandwich.

\- Oh... l'homme à tout faire s'approcha, embarrassé. Mes excuses, je vais m'en charger tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais dis-moi quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre d'erreur...

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus, ne me renvoyez pas ! Paniqua le jeune homme sous la surprise de Hale.

\- Calme-toi, tu veux ? Je ne vais pas te renvoyer pour ça, tu es le meilleur assistant que j'ai eu. Puis il s'approcha de lui, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive... lui susurra-t-il.

\- Je... en fait, j'ai des problèmes d'argent. Des dettes ce sont accumulées avant que je ne travaille pour vous, même maintenant ce que je gagne ne suffit pas à tout rembourser et je vais me retrouver à la rue..

L'homme d'affaire observait son employé, il était possible qu'il ait quelques peu décroché de la conversation. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'observer d'aussi près, son regard dans le sien, il se sentait conquis par son charme et sa beauté. Il était peut-être pauvre mais très séduisant, sexy, parfaitement fais comme il aimait.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te proposer de faire quelques extra...

Theo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il insinuait par là, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à l'embrasser, tout en douceur.

\- Je ne suis pas une pu-

\- Chhht...

Peter le coupa en pleine phrase en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, son regard soutenant le sien d'une lueur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il était tendre, pas brutal, pas imposant, ce n'était pas Peter le requin mais simplement l'homme en quête de quelque chose dont il ignorait l'existence. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, profitant de l'accès que lui laissait son homme à tout faire pour approfondir le baiser.

C'était chaud, passionné et intense, à tel point qu'ils gémirent de concert sans même s'en rendre compte. Peter commença à le caresser, une main sur son entrejambe, l'autre explorant son corps en commençant à le déshabiller, il finit par quitter sa bouche pour venir lécher ses pectoraux, profitant de sa chemise entrouverte à présent. Il s'aventurait dans des zones inexplorés, sa main venant défaire l'ouverture pour frotter l'érection naissante entre ses doigts.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ni pour lui, ni pour Theo dont il pouvait lire l'envie dans son regard. Le grand Peter Hale finit par s'agenouiller devant le châtain, faisant glisser son boxer pour laisser sortir le membre tendu. Il se délecta de la vue un moment avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche, ses mains sur ses cuisses, il cajolait la dureté de sa langue, le sentant tressaillir entre ses lèvres. Le meilleur dans l'histoire c'était le visage ou plutôt l'expression absolument bandante qu'affichait le plus jeune.

\- Peter...

Qu'il gémisse son prénom de cette manière le rendit tout chose, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir jouir dans son pantalon. Ce ne serait pas glorieux mais ça montrerait dans quel état son employé le mettait. Il entama une gorge profonde, faisant des vas et viens rapide, à la limite de l'étouffement. Ça allait, Peter savait gérer.

Sentant que le jeune arrivait à bout, et lui aussi d'ailleurs alors que son érection se faisait douloureuse bloqué dans son pantalon, il se releva pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et cette fois ce n'est pas un gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de son assistant, ça ressemblait davantage à un grognement de frustration.

Il ne se posa même pas la question et plaqua son employeur ventre contre la table. Il pouvait admirer son postérieur bombé absolument magnifique, il frappa dessus une fois, deux fois, obtenant des réponses loin de la douleur du plus âgé. Il mit sa main entre ses fesses, frottant cet endroit intime malgré le barrage encore présent. Bien sûr, il voulait le faire prendre son pied, tout autant qu'il avait envie de le rendre aussi frustré que lui à cet instant.

Theo finit par faire glisser pantalon et boxer le long des jambes de Hale. Il put cette fois profiter de la vue de cette peau nue, maculée, de ce cul digne d'une statue grecque à qui il allait en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il les claqua une nouvelle fois, faisant gémir le grand patron.

\- Magnifique... soupira-t-il en extase.

Il s'agenouilla face à cette croupe, écartant les fesses offertes à lui pour venir lécher l'intimité sans aucune pudeur. De sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pu oser imaginer un seul instant pouvoir toucher Peter Hale de la sorte. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même mais se laissait porter par les événements, si l'homme avait envie de lui... c'était réciproque.

Le jeune homme se redressa, venant frotter sa virilité entre les fesses de Peter. Il sortit un préservatif pour l'enfiler avant de commencer à pénétrer le plus âgé. Il râla doucement sous le plaisir qui grimpait en lui, cette chaleur dans les reins qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Il caressa les reins de l'homme d'affaire, le sentant se cambrer alors qu'il entrait jusqu'à la garde. Le soupir que poussa Hale ne le rendit qu'un peu plus excité, Il griffa légèrement cette peau offerte et commença à bouger en lui, se laissant submergé par ce plaisir irrépressible.

Il entama tout d'abord un lent va et viens, se retenant de ne pas défoncer ce petit cul de bourgeois qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne le devrait en cet instant, tellement étroit sur sa queue qu'il avait l'impression de goûter au paradis.

\- Active ! Ronchonna Peter qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre visiblement.

Theo, aimant qu'on le réclame de cette manière, ne se fit pas prier et se mit à bouger plus vite, venant à présent le pilonner en cherchant activement le point sensible qui le mettrait dans tout ses états.

\- Theo !

Il accéléra de nouveau, poussant des râles de plaisir, ses bourses claquant contre les fesses rosés de son patron, il perdait la tête, à moins qu'il l'ait déjà perdu. Peter se mit à gémir plus fort quand il buta contre sa prostate, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à le faire jouir, suivit rapidement par le jeune homme.

Et c'est alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits que quelqu'un entra dans la maison.

\- Je suis rent-... OH MON DIEU, PAPA !

Jackson, le fils de Peter, venait de les surprendre et se cacha les yeux sous le choc.

* * *

 **\- Ceci a été inspiré d'un porno ! Krkrkr**

 **\- Et t'es fier de toi ?**

 **\- Bah oui !**

 **\- On ne t'a jamais dis que le sexe dans la vraie vie et un porno ça n'a rien à voir ?**

 **\- On ne t'a pas dis que Theo et Peter sont des personnages fictif ?**

 **\- ... C'est pas faux.**

 **\- C'est le mot fictif que t'as pas compris ?**


End file.
